


We Are A Family

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim and Jim introduce their new baby to Mayim’s son. Jim spends time with her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are A Family

Mayim arrived at their home, carrying their new born daughter wrapped in a pink blanket while Jim carried the stuffs in the baby bag as he open the door. Both of them heard rushing footsteps from upstairs going down to their staircase as Fred and Miles happily went to see them. 

“Mom!” Fred exclaimed joyfully as he hug Mayim’s legs. “I miss you and I miss those cookies you make for me!” He tightened his hug around her mother.

“Didn’t Grandma bake cookies for you? I told her to make some for you while I was away.” Mayim said as she combed his hair with her hand while cradling her baby girl with the other. Fred just looked up to her, never letting go of his tight embrace onto her. 

“Well.. yeah but I like yours better.” Those words Mayim chuckled and kiss her little man’s forehead. 

While Mayim was busy catching up with her second son sitting on the couch with her, Jim noticed that Miles was just standing, holding a Rubik’s cube and just looking at them, looking a bit sad.  So Jim decided to approach Miles.

“Hi. I see you finished that cube you got there.” Jim kneeled beside Miles. “Aren’t you gonna show it to Mom?”

Miles just looked at him then looked at the cube he was holding. “Maybe. I did this for weeks. But she seemed busy.”

Mayim’s young boy sounded sad as he glanced to where her mother and Fred were before returning to his room. Jim felt worried and sympathetic, tho he still felt like he can’t reach out with Mayim’s boys. 

It’s been a few days since Mayim and Jim both returned home after Mayim gave birth to her first daughter. Jim was always on her side during those days and nights that Mayim stayed at the hospital due to some minor complication on her labor. Fred and Miles were usually taken care of either Mayim’s mother or her cousin. Jim could not forget the happiness he felt in his chest when he heard his first born child’s cries of life. It was unexplainable but he knew on that very moment as Mayim cradles their baby, he felt in love with her all over again. 

It was the same feeling he had felt when Jim saw Mayim cradling their girl while humming a lullaby to her. Mayim’s lips could not stop from curving to a smile as her little hand wraps around Mayim’s finger. Jim was leaning at the door, admiring this beautiful scenario unfolding right in front of him. Jim saw Fred, filled with mud; running passed him towards his mom. 

“Mom! Mom! Look! I saw a beetle! Mom!”  But Miles’ calls to her mom woke the baby which started crying. Mayim tried to hush the baby by cradling but it did not work. While Mayim was busy, Miles got scared and guilty that he had done something wrong. 

“Miles, baby, I really wanna see that beetle but can you go with uncle Jim right now. It’s that okay? Jim, can you take Miles please?” 

“I’ll get him.” A little voice came in front of the door. “Hey Miles, I saw a beetle too. Wanna see who got a bigger one?” Fred took Miles hand and rushed to their garden. 

The baby finally went back to sleep soundly but Mayim became so worried. Her boys have been acting distant towards her. She hasn’t even seen them going to the baby’s room to see their little sister. Every time Mayim brings theirs sister to where they were to bond, Fred usually rushed to his room and would stay there for the rest of the day. Fred and Miles have been acting strange towards Jim, too. Whenever Jim offers to help and do something for them, they immediately volunteer to do it by themselves instead. 

“You okay?” Jim caringly asked his wife. “I’ll take care of her. You go with Fred and Miles, it’s okay.  I can do this.” Jim smiled that made Mayim’s smile again. 

While Mayim was standing by the door towards their garden, she overheard the little conversation of her young boys.

_“Mom sometimes forgets about us. The other day, she forgot that I like that pair of blue socks better.” Miles gloomily said._

_“She doesn’t forget about us. She’s just busy.” Fred told him to assure his little brother._

_“Mom doesn’t have time for us anymore. I heard Mom singing our favorite lullaby to her.” Fred did hear his mom humming a familiar lullaby but he just shrugged his brother’s words as if he didn’t hear them in the first place._

_“Fred?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Is uncle Jim our new dad now?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

Mayim returned to the baby room, looking at her little girl sleeping soundly on her crib. She looks like an angel when she sleeps, Mayim thought. Her heart sank as she recalls what she had heard at their garden. 

* * *

 

When Jim arrived from work the next time, he brought gifts and bunch of baby’s stuffs with him. Jim gave those gifts to Fred and Miles but he saw hesitations from them. Still they both accept it. Later that afternoon, Jim saw the young boys played with The Big Bang Theory Leggo set that their mom bought for them. 

“Can I sit with you?” Jim asked Miles. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I like your leggo set. See this?” Jim took and showed the leggo version of Amy Farrah Fowler. “That’s your mom. Very cute right?”

“It doesn’t look a lot like her.” Miles replied while Fred quietly played with his toys. 

“Well, maybe…” Silence wrapped the room for few moments. “Hey, umm. I want to tell you boys something. Your mom.. She’s amazing. She’s lovely and smart. Your mom makes me happy. She always does, whatever she do. I love her very much. I really do.” Fred looked up to Jim. “And your mom loves you so much. She would do anything to make you happy. I would do anything to make her happy. And to make you boys happy. I’m not replacing your dad or anything, but I would do my best, you see, to provide what you boys need. Now, you guys have a little sister. You are my family. And I’m happy with you guys. So what do you say?” 

Both the boys smiled to Jim, a sign that he took as a happy one.  Miles gave Jim the Leggo Sheldon he had. “Sheldon looks weird.”

Jim just laughed, “Yes, he really does. How about we play outside? Let’s play tag while the sprinkles are on! What you do say?!” Fred and Miles and excitedly stood up and rushed to go outside. 

Mayim wondered where the noise came from and saw from the window Jim and her sons joyfully playing outside, soaking wet and muddy because of the sprinkler. The boys tried to chase Jim, blocking him from the back and front, but instead Jim ran towards Miles hugged and carried him around. Fred tried to climb and get a piggy back from Jim but failed so all of them fell to the grass, making them all muddier. Still, they were all laughing and look having fun. From where she was standing, Mayim watched them, smiling at how happy they were. 

When the three of them knocked on the door, they all looked mischievous and smirks were on their faces. Mud was all over their body but their happiness showed through. 

“So we got a little carried away in the garden.” Jim said which made Mayim smile and the boys chuckled. 

“You boys better get cleaned up now.” She told the boys. “You too, young man.” She said to Jim and pinched his cheeks. The boys immediately excitedly pulled Jim with them towards the bath room as if they could no longer wait another second to spend time with him again. Before leaving, Mayim uttered a “thank you” to him with his lips. 

When the all of them came back and went to the baby room, they were all in matching robes. 

“Someone wants to say hi to their little sister.” Both Fred and Miles shyly approach their mother, who was cradling their little girl. Fred looked at her first. He traced the line from her forehead to the tip of her nose. The baby yawned when he gently caressed a finger onto her cheeks, and opened her eyes. 

“She’s pretty like you, Mom. And she has eyes like Miles.” He expressed and made circles on her cheeks with his finger. When Miles heard what Fred said, he immediately went closer and looked at his little sister curiously. Miles’ finger got wrapped around the little hand of their sister and would not let go. 

“She likes me, Mom.” Mayim smiled to the both of them. “Yes, she really does.” And then smiled to Jim and gave a kiss to his cheeks. 

“I love her already.” Miles said.

“You do?”

“Yes, and I wanna make her happy. Like uncle Jim makes you happy. We’re a family now.” 

“Yes. Yes , we really are.” Mayim kissed the forehead of her boys and the cheeks of their little sister. 

 


End file.
